OH IT'S A
}} " " is an episode of Game Grumps and the eighteenth episode of Kirby Super Star. Intro Jon: So one time I was going along, I said to... my friend, I said to him: "Don't come over here ever again, I gotta-" (Arin talks over him) Arin: Hold on, I gotta get back so I can listen to your story. (Jon dies in a pit) Game progress The Game Grumps get closer and closer to beating Milky Way Wishes. The episode ends after they lose to the Computer Virus. Discussion At the start of the episode, the Grumps again discuss Poppy Bros. Jr. Arin eventually notes how he's just always so happy, and how the cute little guy wielding large black bombs is kind of fucked up. Jon and Arin then enter an area where they have to fight one or two minibosses in each room. Jon shouts a made-up name for the first one as they start to fight him, then instantly says he's getting old. Arin jokes he can't come up with fake names like he used to. Arin the takes over, coming up with absurd fake names for every miniboss they face in the area. After beating Heavy Lobster, Kirby does his typical victory dance. He flattens himself in one of the moves, which Jon notices and tries to point out, describing Kirby as a "sewer hatch". Jon and Arin both try to think of the right word for that (manhole cover), but can't come up with it. Arin reiterates that he feels sorry for the creatures in Kirby levels, since most of them aren't even hostile, yet Kirby shows no mercy. Jon points out they do willingly live in a place with tropical storms (referring to the wind in this level), but Arin is convinced those are nothing compared to the danger of Kirby. Jon says he has made the joke about Kirby being a monster on JonTron at some point. This reminds Arin of a video of Kirby killing things set to human screams. Near the end, Jon laments how the bromance between him and Arin cannot get better, since it is already at its peak. Arin responds he wants a "peek", and that that could improve it. While fighting the Computer Virus, they discuss the reusing of elements like bosses throughout Super Star. Quotes Arin: I like... I like Osamu Tezuka... Jon: Osama Bin Laden is cool. ------- (about Poppy Bros. Jr.) Arin: He's always so fuckin' happy, no matter what! Jon: I know, he is, right? Arin (as Poppy Bros.): I've got a bomb! (in normal voice) It's kind of like, fucked up if you think about it, like, it's just like this little cute guy, and then he just like pulls out a fucking black bomb. Outro Jon: Block, block, block... (gets killed by Computer Virus) Aaaah, fuck. Arin: I'm sorry dude. Jon: Ah, jeez in a danghole. (Arin snickers) Jon: Next time on Game Grumps... I don't.... Arin: Next time on Game Grumps... can we find out what "jeez in a danghole" means? Jon: ''It's when a girl takes her labia-'' (The episode cuts out) Trivia * Jon and Arin's improvised names for minibosses include: ** Jukid: Dr. Frankengust (Jon) ** Mr. Frosty: Elfybutt (Arin) ** Chef Kawasaki: Gumbychef (Arin) ** Bugzzy: Megacrunch (Arin) ** Poppy Bros. Sr.: Bumpygump (Arin) ** Bonkers: Steviewonder (Arin) ** Heavy Lobster: Mechacrab (Jon), Goldgaganch (Arin) External links * Category:Kirby Super Star Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes